reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Ace Rimmer
"Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" -Ace Rimmer (RD: Dimension Jump) Arnold "Ace" Rimmer was a test pilot in the space corps and ultimate version of weasly Arnold J. Rimmer. Biography Childhood His life was the same as the prime version of Rimmer until one year in school, where after becoming the worst student in class he was held back a year in school. Since his mother failed to ensure him a way out of his own failures, Ace learnt to toughen up and takes responsiblity for his own life, mainly because he was a clear foot taller than anyone else in the class. He became popular amongst his peers who gave him his nick name and his parents began to show him love. Inbetween Years Ace, a test pilot in the Space Corps, was given the opportunity to test a ship capable of jumping between dimensions. The first dimension he arrived in, he found the most hideous version of himself that he would ever find - being the piece of human wreckage: Arnold Rimmer. After causing their Starbug to crash, as it was on the way to an ocean planet, he helped Dave Lister (whom he nicknamed 'Skipper') fix the engines and return to their Red Dwarf - despite having a broken arm. Finding the reason that his life differed from this dimension's Rimmer's was simply because he was held back a year at school, he decided that he couldn't stay - so left for other dimensions. (RD: Dimension Jump) In Dimension 165, the original Ace's life was cut short - catching "the business end of a Neutron Tank". He passed the mantle onto another Rimmer, passing on the words "The Universe needs an Ace." Subsequent Ace's passed the mantle onto other Rimmers until it reached the one before our Rimmer, in a deleted scene from "Stoke me a Clipper", this version of Ace Rimmer originated from a universe that diverged from the episode "Out of Time" where he stole the timedrive and left the others for dead and ended up in Napoleonic times when conscription was introduced (it is most likely he ended up in the British Isles as he doesn't appear to be able to speak any language other than English), so to avoid the fighting, he wore a dress and a wig and worked in a flower shop, the Ace before him was dying and he eventually took over from him, giving him his floppy wig and the keys to his ship . After being captured by Nazis, under unspecified circumstances (RD: Stoke Me a Clipper), Ace escaped his bonds by simply dislocating both shoulders and popping them behind his ears. He confronted his captors in the cockpit of an aircraft and killed the pilot. He was then attacked by an alligator being thrown at him. Whilst fighting it off, he managed to roll out of the plane before a bomb went off, air-sailing it towards the Commander whom threw the alligator at him. Upon stealing the Commander's parachute, he landed on a motorbike, hidden in a shed, and rescued Princess Bonjela from a firing squad - before rocketing the bike into the air and escaping. Death Ace returned to the Starbug crew and revealed to Arnold Rimmer that he, himself, was a hard-light hologram, and that he was dying. He managed to convince Rimmer to take on the mantle, shortly before passing away. The real Rimmer became Ace, letting Kryten and Cat think that "Arnold Rimmer" had died. They ejected Ace's lightbee coffin into orbit around a planet, on the pretence of it being the real Rimmer. It joined the millions of other lightbee coffins that contained other Rimmers who became Ace. Stoke Me a Clipper Personality Ace is arrogant, flamboyant, and in all ways a stereotypical action hero, not that this isn't justified. Learning to take responsibility for himself at a young age Ace worked hard to acheive what he has. He dresses in a gold reflective flight jacket and debonair white scarf, and wears his shoulder-length blonde hair in a permanent quiff. He enjoys life, flying around the galaxy and fighting any evil he finds. He lives for adventure. Also unlike his counterpart he has people skills and is friendly and liked by all those around him, but does not feel the need to show of his superiority. At the end of the novel 'Backwards' Ace deliberatly lets a younger boy beat him in a race so that he would feel better about himself. Skills Ace is masterful at hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and just about anything else he turns his hand to. He is also able to parachute while riding a crocodile, after taking out a plane full of Nazis Stoke Me a Clipper. When Ace hands over the job to the real Rimmer, however, the new Ace lacks all of these skills. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Adventure, women, Dislikes: Being held back, Arnold Rimmer, Pessimists Quotes * Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast. * Princess Bonjela, I'm Ace Rimmer. There'll be time for explanations later—and, hopefully, some sex. * What a guy! (Actually never uttered by Ace himself, but always uttered by someone he meets at least once per episode.) Other Versions When an Emohawk attacked Rimmer, it changed him to resemble and act like Ace. This resulted in him: almost sacrificing his, and the Cat's, life for Lister and Kryten by planning to open an airlock sucking the emohawk, himself and Cat into space. Prevented from doing so by the escape of Lister and Kryten, he leads the hunt for the emohawk, before leaping onto a grenade to save the whole crew's lives. He was changed back to normal 24 hours later, at his request to not become "him" again. It has been theorised that this Ace is potentially what would happen if Rimmer were as noble and brave as Ace without his planning ability or experience. As in comparison to the real Ace, Rimmer's plan though brave is also suicidal and would kill an innocent (an act that the real Ace shows no sign of being capable of). Behind the Scenes *The character of Ace was created as Chris Barrie disliked always acting as despicable characters. *According to the DVD commentaries, the original Ace Rimmer wig, which according to Barrie was very comfortable, was stolen and every subsequent Ace Rimmer appearance was done using an inferior wig. External Links *Ace Rimmer fan site Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alter-egos